fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Awakening Crysta/Ending
(Later that rainy night back at the cottage, the Pokemon and Powerpuff Girls were already back at the house and they already saw that they were too late. Crysta was still in sleeping death. Later, as Crysta was laying in the beds, the Pokemon, including Meowth, and the Powerpuff Girls silently cried as Crysta slept peacefully in bed. Outside, the animals cried silently over Crysta too. Then we fade to a tree branch slowly changing seasons as some subtitles appeared) Crysta was still beautiful, even in death; The Powerpuff Girls, animals, and even the Pokemon couldn't find it in their hearts to bury her. They fashioned a coffin made of glass and gold and kept it in hope that she'll wake, with the Powerpuff Girls, having learned of Zak and the Rowdyruff Boys' search for them and Crysta since their disappearance. A few months had passed, Zak and the Rowdyruff Boys and even Ralph had wondered of Crysta and the Powerpuff Girls. Upon reuniting with the Powerpuff Girls, they went into the mystical forest with the girls and heard of the beautiful princess who slept in a glass coffin. Zak:'' ''(Voice-over)'' ''One song I have but one song One song Only for you One heart Tenderly beating Ever entreating Constant and true (In a pretty meadow where Crysta was sleeping, Pikachu and Squirtle in calm sadness removed the glass case and they, the Pokemon, and forest residents placed flowers by her coffin and Meowth placed a bouquet in her hands. Zak, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Ralph, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, arrived and as Zak finished singing that song he was singing from when he and Crysta, as well as the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, first met, they were calmly led by the Powerpuff Girls towards Crysta) Zak: One song My heart keeps singing Of one love Only for you (They approached the Pokemon, as they back off calmly and silently in sadness, hoping that Zak might awaken Crysta. Zak then approached Crysta and gently kissed her on the lips. He knelt down and everyone else knelt down and lowered their heads as well, hoping Crysta will wake up. Then Crysta slowly opened her eyes and began to stretch and sit up much to everyone's surprise and then happiness. Crysta noticed Zak and as she smiled softly, glad to see him. He then happily picked her up, bridal style. The Pokemon, forest residents, Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and Ralph jumped up and down for joy as they followed Zak and Crysta. Later, the animals and Pokemon happily said their goodbyes to Crysta and Zak's groups and Ralph, with Crysta sitting on Zak's horse. Charmander went up to Crysta's group and got a goodbye kiss from Crysta) Crysta's group: Goodbye. Charmander: Bye, girls! (Crysta then kissed a happy Meowth) Crysta's group: Bye, Meowth. Meowth: Bye. I'll really miss you. (Crysta then kissed Bulbasaur making him red again. Then she kissed Pikachu, Squirtle, and Wobbuffet. Then it was Togepi's turn) Crysta's group: Oh, Togepi. We'll miss you as well. (After Togepi's kiss, Ralph spoke up) Ralph: How can we ever thank you guys for helping the princess and ladies-in-waiting? Name it. Pikachu: (To Ralph) No charge, whatsoever. We'd love to come to the wedding. That's all. (To the animals and Pokemon)''Right? Animals and Pokemon: Yeah! ''(Crysta and Zak's groups and Ralph nods in agreement with a smile) Crysta and Zak's groups and Ralph: Sure! Bye! Animals and Pokemon: Bye! (And with that after waving goodbye to the waving animals and Pokemon one last time, Crysta and Zak's groups and Ralph happily strolled off with the horse back to the castle with the sun setting as the chorus sang for the last time) Chorus: (Voice-over) Someday when spring is here We'll find our love anew And the birds will sing And wedding bells will ring Someday when my dreams come true (Then the book concluded the story) And they lived happily ever after. (Then the book closed) The end A Fanfiction Studios ProductionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Fanmakes